


Отличный день, чтобы влюбиться

by NichikN



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NichikN/pseuds/NichikN
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка к дню святого вазелина о любви, дружбе и купидонах.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy
Kudos: 2





	Отличный день, чтобы влюбиться

Яркость на максимум. Горячий бетон плавит подошвы кед. Солнце светит так, что приходится надвинуть козырёк бейсболки на самый нос. Воздух пахнет сухим песком, жаркий, но совершенно не душный — летний ветер мягко шелестит в кронах деревьев. Пёстрые птицы на проводах устроились в ряд и сплетничают, перечирикивая цикад. Отличный день, чтобы влюбиться.

Далёкие лица становятся чёткими в круге прицела. Отсюда с крыши общежития не слышно их беззаботного смеха. Парень на мушке откидывает голову и хохочет, вероятно, громче всех. Он достаёт телефон и быстро лупит по экрану большими пальцами. Совсем рядом сообщением жужжит чужой телефон.

Зря Отабек сюда пришёл. Зря он всё узнал. Сейчас бы читал этот последний месседж с лёгким сердцем.

* * *

— Ты не должен был узнать.

Несколько белых перьев беззвучно опускаются на пол. Пхичит сметает их босой ногой под кровать. Что за дурацкая привычка — не запирать дверей? Ну и что с того, что сосед по комнате частенько забывает взять ключи?

— Да уж, — кивает Отабек, сложив на груди руки, — не должен был.

Что за дурацкая привычка Отабека — входить без стука?

Самое сложное в этой работе — скрывать правду от близких людей, которые неизбежно появляются среди смертных.

Отабек подходит к террариуму с морскими свинками. Водит кончиком пальца по стеклу — здоровается. Он ладит со всеми свинками Пхичита, но на руки берёт Пушка, потому что тот первый мило тянет к нему маленькие розовые лапки.

— Прости, Беку…

— Почему он? — Отабек смотрит в глаза. Прямо, но без упрёка, просто. — Почему она?

— Решаю не я. Есть списки. — Пхичит машет смартфоном, в котором списки и заказы в идеальной таблице с именами и цифрами.

Пхичит всего лишь исполнитель. Его задача — вовремя соединить души любовью, вот и всё, ничего личного.

— А меня? Меня тоже… ты?

Тяжело принимать реальность, в которой ты не контролируешь ничего, даже собственный выбор. Это не совсем так, конечно, нет.

— Нет, — улыбается Пхичит, — вы это сами, но… это просто совпадение, такое ненадолго, понимаешь? Это не настоящее…

Резкий взгляд Отабека ранит, обжигает хуже пощечины, Пхичит сам себе закрывает рот рукой.

— Постой, Беку, — торопится исправить он, — я не это имел в виду, конечно, настоящее, но… знаешь, ты тоже есть в списках. Позже.

Отабек хмыкает. Поджимает губы. Отворачивается. Гладит Пушка по рыжей спинке.

— Но я не хочу, — шепчет он зверьку. И совсем неслышно, одними губами: — Не забирай его.

Морской поросёнок забирается на плечо, ухватывая ткань рукава цепкими лапками. Ему всё равно, кто чего тут не хочет. Он хочет щекотать Отабеку ухо.

— Ты всё с самого начала знал. — Отабек сажает Пушка обратно за стекло. — Знал и молчал.

— Беку, я не могу иначе, если бы я мог…

Отабек поднимает глаза.

— Я хочу увидеть, как это будет.

Пхичит жмёт плечами:

— Это против правил.

— Хочу быть там. Я не буду мешать.

Пхичит крутит в руках смартфон, рассматривает свои руки, белое перо на коврике у кровати, пластыри на своих ступнях и такие же на ступнях Отабека. Сколько раз Отабек приходил на помощь? Помогал дотащить перебравшего Юри в комнату, ругался с хоккеистами за компанию и врал тренерам, прикрывая чужие прогулы. По дружбе. И никогда не боялся нарушить правила.

Что с того, что смертный увидит работу ангела? Нагоняй от начальства, да и всего.

— Без глупостей?

— Без.

— Я буду на крыше через час. Дверь будет незаперта.

Так они и оказались тут вдвоём.

* * *

Отабек не читает сообщение. Только руку в карман, чтобы сжать в ладони телефон с обтёртыми углами и треснутым экраном.

Что дешёвый кусок пластика хранит в своих гигабайтах электронной памяти, из которых важны теперь лишь пара байт? Признание в любви? Дурацкая глупость? Шутка, над которой они сейчас все веселятся там, внизу?

На совсем тёмном от пронзительного солнца экране хохочет несносный король Джей-Джей, круг фокуса сужается белым зрачком.

Кончики пальцев скользят по экрану смартфона, чуть отдаляя кадр.

Почти ничего не видно. Пхичит хмурит брови и доверяется чутью.

На одну только секунду закрыть глаза. Мгновение слабости.

Выдох.

Просто работа. Ничего личного.

Может, немного личного. Но Пхичит же не виноват. Он же не специально так глупо попался с раскрытыми крыльями. С фотографиями заказанных людей крупным планом. Он даже и не услышал, как Отабек подошёл со спины и всё увидел. Можно было бы что-то придумать, соврать.

Но ведь друзьям не врут.

Круг фокуса смещается ниже, целится точно в логотип с инициалами «Джей и Джей» на красной майке.

Облака застывают над головой, птицы замолкают на проводах, учебники и тетради падают из рук споткнувшейся красавицы. Улыбка сползает с самодовольного лица короля, когда он ловит разлетающиеся по раскалённому тротуару исписанные листы. Красавица с яркой улыбкой встряхивает чёрной стрижкой, благодарит за помощь, взгляды светлых глаз встречаются.

Палец плавно касается экрана. Щёлк — имитация фотозатвора. Отличный кадр.

— Почему? — Отабек смотрит на маленькие фигурки внизу. — Ты целился в него. Почему больно мне?

— Когда умирает любовь — всегда больно. — Пхичит касается плеча Отабека. — Это пройдёт.

— Ты не виноват, — говорит Отабек, — но я тебя не прощу.

— Знаю, — убирает руку Пхичит.

Смертные очень сложные. Слишком короткая у них жизнь, чтобы успеть всё как следует обдумать.

Отабек щурится на облака, надвигает козырёк кепки ниже, чтобы спрятать глаза от ослепляющего солнца. Из-за тянущего молчания цикады плачут особенно громко.

— Беку. Я приду к тебе, — обещает Пхичит, — просто ещё не твоё время.

Ветер нежно ласкает, сцеловывает мокрые дорожки с лица.

Когда умирает дружба — тоже больно. И это тоже пройдёт.


End file.
